imaginary_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Shirogane
"My name is Mina, but my friends call me Mimi. Or they would if I had any... Everybody else calls me Trash, Pest, Maggot, Spineless, Dust, Plankton, Moron and all sorts of other things, so call me whatever name you like..." Mina Shirogane (also called Mimi) is the main protagonist of the anime Imaginary Friends and is the narrator for the anime and games. Appearance Mina is described as a very beautiful and attractive young woman, being almost doll-like in appearance, with light-blue eyes, a fair complexion, and a slender frame. She has past waist-length black hair with locks that frame her face. Personality Mina was not educated like a regular human being and did not understand human feelings well. She was raised and grew up as a person who had feelings but couldn't perceive or express them. For this reason, she could be mistaken as emotionless. Additionally, Mina is oddly silent and serious. She seems to only talk when the need arises, rarely speaking simply for the sake of it. Mina is silent and reserved, having a pessimistic way of thinking and low confidence, even to the point of belittling herself. Mitsune Shirogane notes that Mina doesn't have faith in herself. In contrary to her reserved self, she can talk in a straightforward manner and doesn't hesitate to confront others. Mina is seen to be a persistent, dedicated, and dignified girl, and she is described as someone who is likely to not back away no matter how much others urge her. Initially, Mina didn't fully understand other people's feelings and emotions in general, which is why her actions sometimes came off as eccentric and lacking in tact. Although she is polite, careful and deliberate in her actions, Mina comes off as insensitive to those who don't know her well. She is also blunt and honest, unafraid to speak her mind. She is never above correcting people when they are wrong and always strives for the right answer. According to Yukio Motsumia, Mina is a secretive, straight-laced and expressionless person; a woman made of iron who never hesitates when she does something. He describes her as a person whose speech is polite, yet she never flatters anybody. With that, she put a distance between herself and others but does not show any signs of despising loneliness. But Mina actually knew that she was inexperienced in understanding human emotions, which is why she is constantly trying to find ways to improve her empathy. She displays a calm, elegant, and firm attitude. Mina is also aloof, expressionless and is said to have the attitude and the presence of a doll. Her expressions are mostly deadpan, so it is hard to tell when her mood changes. This is why she sometimes has trouble expressing her own feelings and comes off as expressionless, which makes it difficult to get through her, but she will give a smile from time to time. She is proven to be a good listener and someone who always thinks about other people's happiness. As the series went on, Mina did become slightly more expressive, and a tad less cold, serious, and silent. However, the difference is extremely minor. Interactions from her side are a little more varied, and less grim later on, especially toward her clients and victims. Due to meeting people with unique characteristics, Mina began showing new and different emotions more. She feels guilty for people's pain and suffering even though she wasn't the one who caused it. She also came to value the human life a lot, and she made a pledge to never kill anyone else again since she knows that anyone she kills will never be able to convey their feelings to their families and loved ones again. Towards the end of the series, Mina becomes a fully capable person. She also comes to understand the phrase "I love you", as well as her own and others emotions and feelings much better, to which she becomes a significantly expressive and happier person. Quotes * "If my own happiness will lead the misfortune of others, than being unhappy is probably the wisest choice." * "If you place yourself somewhere close to raw emotions, where you're exposed to violence and death, instinct and desire, you can brush against man's true nature. I thought that way I could find a reason to live... somehow." Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters